


The Partner's Confessions

by LilyElfgreen



Series: Confessions [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen/pseuds/LilyElfgreen
Summary: "Někdy je to takový souboj: kdo je tvrdohlavější, láska, nebo dva hádající se lidé, které láska spojuje?" - David Levithan,Slovník Lásky





	The Partner's Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> No, tak jsem přeci jen napsala _The Lover's Confessions _z Johnova pohledu. Těm co TLC nečetli nebo na to zapomněli, doporučuji si to přečíst, ale nutnost to není, tohle funguje i samo o sobě.__
> 
> __Nejsem s tím tak spokojená, jako s TLC, ale... no, všechny nápady jsem vyčerpala u první části, ups. A čím víckrát si to pročítám, tím méně se mi to líbí. Asi bych to měla přepsat, ale jsem líná, takže to pravděpodobně zůstane tak, jaké to je._ _
> 
> __U TLC mi vůbec nedošlo, že jsem vůbec nepoužívala jména a že to pro čtenáře mohlo být matoucí. Naštěstí se zdálo, že s tím vůbec nebyl problém, ale pro jistotu... Toto je přiznání Johna Watsona Sherlocku Holmesovi._ _
> 
> __Neprošlo betareadem._ _

Když jsme se setkali v té laboratoři, nevěděl jsem, co si o tobě myslet. První, co mě napadlo bylo, že s tebou budou určitě nějaké problémy. A měl jsem pravdu. Toho dne začala ta nejvíce nepředvídatelná část mého života.

Byl jsi tak neskutečný, tak nesnesitelný, v jednom kuse jsem měl chuť tě praštit, ale přesto jsem s tebou zůstal. Ten příslib dobrodružství a nebezpečí byl víc než lákavý.

Zběsilé případy, vášnivé hádky, křik a práskání dveřmi střídaly poklidné večery prosezené u krbu a plné porozumění. Buď jsme si četli, nebo diskutovali nad jakýmkoliv tématem, který nás napadl.

Myslel jsem si, že z tvých experimentů budu mít infarkt. Různé výbuchy, části těl v lednici a zaneřáděná trouba. Jsem si jistý, že kdyby to byl někdo jiný, spolubydlícího bys ztratil nejpozději do týdne. I když mi rozum tvrdil něco jiného, stále jsem s tebou zůstával.

Má trpělivost dosáhla kritického bodu ve chvíli, kdy jsem zjistil, že jsi spálil můj oblíbený svetr. Dodnes nechápu, proč jsem se hned v té chvíli nesbalil a neodešel.

Rozuměli jsme si, svým způsobem. Zvykli jsme si na sebe a na stálou přítomnost toho druhého. A jednoho dne, při dalším klidném večeru, jsem zjistil, že si nedovedu představit budoucnost, v níž bys nefiguroval.

I kdybychom už spolu nebydleli na Baker Street a každý si našel nějakou spřízněnou duši (tehdy mi ještě nedošlo, že jsem ji už dávno našel), tak bychom stále pracovali na případech. Vůbec jsem si nepřipouštěl, že by toto uspořádání s největší pravděpodobností nefungovalo.

Jak jsme se z obyčejných spolubydlících postupně přetavili v nejlepší přátele, tím více jsem se toho o tobě dozvídal, tím více jsi byl sdílnější ohledně své vlastní minulosti.

A někdy v tomto období jsem se asi do tebe zamiloval. Neuvědomil jsem si to hned, stejně jako ty sis to ze začátku nepřipouštěl, ale jednoho večera mi bylo jasné, co jsem tak dlouho přehlížel.

Stejně jako ty jsi byl přesvědčený, že jsem čistý heterosexuál, já si byl jistý, a nemůžeš mi to mít za zlé, že se prostě nezajímáš, že jsi asexuál nebo co já vím. Cokoliv, kvůli čemu u tebe nemám šanci. Nikdy jsi nic nedal najevo, ani vůči mně ani vůči komukoliv jinému, a tak jsem na tebe nenaléhal.

Nechal jsem to být a stále zkoušel štěstí u žen. Bylo to fiasko. Častokrát jsem se přistihnul, že v přítomnosti jiné ženy myslím na tebe a na to, jako bych mnohem raději trávil čas s tebou. Měl jsem pocit, že se z toho zblázním.

Bylo mi skoro těch žen až líto, jak jsem jim byl špatným partnerem. Dělalo mi problémy si zapamatovat jména jejich mazlíčků, často jsem nedorazil na domluvené schůzky, protože jsme řešili nějaký důležitý případ. Zasloužily si něco víc, něco, co jsem jim já nemohl dát.

A pak jsem se snažit přestal. Bylo mi jasné, že to nemá cenu. Uvědomil jsem si, že jsem mnohem šťastnější s tebou i bez jakékoliv intimní náklonnosti, než jsem byl s nimi.  
  
Byl jsem tak v háji.

Ale vyhovovalo mi to tak, po většinu času ano. Byl jsi naprosto úžasná osobnost a já prostě chtěl jen s tebou strávit každičký den po zbytek svého života. Naštěstí se zdálo, že i ty jsi s tímto uspořádáním spokojený. Nebylo se čeho obávat.

Samozřejmě tu byly nějaké slabší chvíle. Dny, kdy se projevila lidská potřeba, kterou jsem nemohl ignorovat, koneckonců jsem pořád člověk. Nedokázal jsem někam jít a sehnat si někoho na jednu noc, nedokázal jsem ti to udělat. Měl jsem pocit, že by to byla vůči tobě zrada, chtěl jsem ti zůstat věrný, i když to byla blbost, když jsme vlastně oficiálně spolu nebyli. Někdy jsem ale měl pocit, že to až tak iracionální myšlenka není.

Takže jsem byl odkázán sám na sebe a ani nemusím říkat, že jsi to byl ty, kdo byl v mých představách a kdo mě nepřímo dovedl k vrcholu. Necítil jsem se kvůli tomu dobře, zdálo se mi, že je to vůči tobě nefér.

A pak jednoho dne se všechno změnilo. "Vždyť víš, co k tobě cítí," prohlásila tehdy paní Hudsonová, přesně slovo od slova, a pak jí došlo, co vlastně řekla, a přede mnou, a snažila se to zamluvit, změnit téma. Nenechal jsem ji, ne po tom, co jsem se dozvěděl. Klidně to nemuselo znamenat to, co jsem myslel, ale musel jsem se chytit i toho nejmenšího stébla, i té téměř nepatrné naděje.  
  
Byli jsme oba pitomci.

Nevěděl jsem, co dělat, byl jsem tak zmatený, tak nejistý, jak jsem dosud ještě nebyl. Co kdybys mě odmítl? Protože tím by se všechno pokazilo, a to jsem nehodlal dopustit. Nebyl jsi doma, když jsem se vrátil do bytu, a byl jsem za to vděčný, potřeboval jsem chvíli na přemýšlení.

Říct, neříct. Risknout, nerisknout. A pokud ano, jak? Jak to říct? Jakým způsobem? Byl jsem bezradný. Jediné, co jsem chtěl udělat, bylo tě obejmout, držet tě a nikdy tě nepustit.

Přišel jsi za čtvrt hodiny. Patnáct minut byla hrozně krátká doba, kratší, než by se mi líbilo. Sešel jsem za tebou do obývacího pokoje, na nic jsem nečekal a vybalil to na tebe, že vím, co ke mně cítíš. 

První emoce, která se mihla ve tvé tváři byl strach, zděšení a já zpanikařil. Řekl jsem, že je to v pořádku, pohladil tě po paži a utekl zpět do svého pokoje. Bylo mi jasné, že to dopadlo mnohem hůře, než jsem předpokládal, že jsem to kolosálně pokazil.

Po pár minutách a po tom, co jsem si pořádně zanadával do idiotů, jsem opět sešel dolů. Odložil jsi housle a vyčkával, jen jsi čekal, a ze mě vylezla ta největší blbost, jaká mohla.

Nejdřív jsi mi nevěřil, a upřímně, ani se ti nedivím. Dal jsem to poněkud zvláštně najevo, a tak jsem musel zvolit jinou taktiku. Trvalo to několik minut, ale nakonec jsem tě pomocí slov a dotyků přesvědčil o pravdivosti svých slov.

A pak jsem tě políbil. Chvíli jsi nereagoval, skoro jako bys to nečekal, ale pak ses připojil.

Bylo to tak úžasné, tak podmanivé, málem jsem se pod tebou rozpustil. Konečně jsem měl příležitost zaplést prsty do tvých divokých kudrlin, čehož jsem také náležitě využil. Tvé ruce nejdříve spočívaly na mých bocích, nejistě, skoro jako bys nevěděl, co s nimi dělat, ale nakonec jsi je přesunul na má záda a přitiskl sis mě k sobě tak pevně, až jsem si myslel, že mě rozmačkáš a já se sesunu k tvým nohám jako pytel kostí, kterým bych se jistojistě stal, kdybys měl jen o trochu větší sílu.

A pak nás vyrušila paní Hudsonová, samozřejmě. Dala nás dohromady, relativně, a nakonec nám nedá ani chvilku. Lestrade nám přinesl velmi obtížný případ, pro mě obtížnější než pro tebe, jehož vyřešení nám – tobě – trvalo téměř týden. Během té doby jsme se k té záležitosti nevrátili.

Toho druhého večera po uzavření případu mi bylo jasné, že ty rozhodně první krok neuděláš. Opět to bylo na mně.

Opovážil jsem se a vyrušil tě při hře na housle, když jsem tě zezadu obejmul a položil si hlavu na tvé rameno. Naštěstí se nezdálo, že by ti to vadilo. Tak dokonale jsi ke mně pasoval. Po chvíli jsem tě nechal odložit housle a smyčec a otočit se čelem ke mně, načež jsme na několik dalších chvil skončili v pevném objetí.

Bylo to tak příjemné, tolik jsem se dokázal v tvém objetí uvolnit. Cítil jsem se tak moc v bezpečí.

Po několika minutách jsem se odtáhnul, jen na pár milimetrů, a chvíli hleděl do tvých hlubokých očích, které vidí všechno, a políbil tě do koutku úst. Nezdálo se, že by ti to vadilo, a tak jsem tě políbil pořádně. A líbal tě a líbal, dokud nám oběma nedošel dech.

Po týdnu jsem tě pozval na večeři u Angela. Ani jeden z nás nic neřekl, nevyjadřovali jsme se k tomu, ale i tak nám bylo jasné, že to je rande. Byl jsem z toho nervózní a myslím, že ty také, tolik věcí se mohlo pokazit a já chtěl, aby ten byl večer naprosto dokonalý.

Nemohl jsem si pomoc a flirtoval jsem s tebou. A tobě se to líbilo, líbilo se ti být chtěný. A tak nádherně jsi se červenal. Jistojistě jsi byl tou nejkrásnější osobou na celém širém světě. A byl jsi můj, jen můj a nikoho jiného, nemohl jsem věřit svému štěstí.

Po celé dva měsíce nedošlo k ničemu víc, než jen k líbání a k projevování náklonnosti dotyky a slovy. Záležitosti ložnice zůstaly pro nějakou dobu tabu. Byl jsem z toho maličko nervózní, ale rozhodl jsem se, že budu trpělivý. Nic víc jsem pro nás udělat nemohl a kupodivu mi to nijak zvlášť nevadilo. Byl jsem schopný ti dát všechen čas světa.

Jednou v noci, když jsem se probudil z velmi nepěkné noční můry, v níž jsi také figuroval, jsem chtěl prostě jen být s tebou. Sešel jsem za tebou do pokoje a s nervózně bušícím srdcem jsem tě jemně probudil. Když jsem se ti svěřil se svým problémem, nic jsi neříkal, jen sis mě stáhl dolů do postele a stiskl v objetí. Takto jsme usnuli, ale během noci jsme se prohodili a tak jsi to byl ty, kdo se ráno schovával v náručí toho druhého.

Ne hned, ale postupně a jistě, jsem se přestěhoval do tvého pokoje, aby ani jeden z nás už nemusel čelit svým nočním můrám sám. Dokonce se zdálo, že špatné sny ztratili na frekvenci a po nějaké době téměř vymizely.

Rána s sebou přinášela trapné ranní erekce, ale i přesto k ničemu nedošlo. Buď jsme je nechali odeznít, nebo přišla na řadu sprcha, která jim dokázala poskytnout soukromí a prostor.

Ale pak to přišlo, naprosto nečekaně, jakmile jiskra vzňala, nebylo možné ji uhasit. Té noci jsem tě poprvé viděl vyvrcholit, v mé ruce. Tvá tvář, která expresivně a naprosto bez zábran vyjadřovala tvé pocity, byla tou nejhezčí věcí, jakou jsem kdy viděl.

Trvalo týden plný prozkoumávání území a hranic než jsi mi to dovolil. Naprosto ses svěřil do mé moci a já zajistil, abys na tu noc nikdy nezapomněl.

Té noci, když jsi mi to poprvé řekl, jsme seděli na pohovce v obývacím pokoji. Televize byla puštěná, ale jen já jsem jí věnoval pozornost. Ty ses zdál až příliš moc pohlcený mým vzezřením na to, abys ji vnímal, nemohl ses na mě vynadívat. Tak moc mě to znervózňovalo, a proto jsem si stáhl tvou hlavu do klína a začal tě vískat ve vlasech. Líbilo se ti to, div jsi nezačal příst jako kočka. A těsně předtím, než jsi propadl spánku, jsi řekl nahlas, co jsme už oba dávno věděli.

Taky tě miluju, ty pitomče. Miluju tě, Sherlocku Holmesi.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos a projevení názoru prostřednictvím komentáře jako vždy ocením.


End file.
